Lead Commando
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights Lead Commando are a Special Forces Lead Unit for a Special Forces Fireteam. *Main Function : **Creates and Manages a Special Forces Fireteam. ***The Fireteam may consist of up to 4 additional members ****Available Fireteam Members : All Non-Leader Special Force Infantry *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Shoulder-Fired Rocket ***Damage Type : Burst ***Damage Per Round : 45,000 ***Clip Size : 1 ***Fire Rate : N / A ***Reload : 3.25 seconds ***Slash Radius : 40 **Single Target ***Both Ground and Air **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Lead Commando received a New Appearance in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015. *The Marksman Leader changed its name to Lead Commando in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015. *The Marksman Leader restructured both its vXP Rates & Upgrade Requirements in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Marksman Leader received an increase in Health & DPS for Rank P1 in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Marksman Leader was introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Night's End ( Oct 22, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Lead Commando is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ) **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage awarded as vXP ) : ***??% of Damage Dealt ***??% of Damage Received *The Lead Commando may be placed in any type of Level 9+ Bunker. *The Lead Commando will NOT target and fire upon **Any Missiles launched from the Missile Silo. **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellfire. *The Lead Commando WILL target and fire upon **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellstorm. *The Lead Commando CANNOT Move and Shoot. *For a full comparison with other Special Forces see Special Forces. *The Lead Commando resembles the Infiltrator Zombie Trivia *The Lead Commando at Rank 20 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 3,217 Damage it sustains. *The Lead Commando at Rank P1 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately ?,??? Damage it sustains. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 146 & 146.dead'' *''Pixel Sheet Code ( Lead Marksman ) : 146 Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Lead Member of the Commando sub-class of Special Forces'' - Lead Commando Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 10/07/15 ) - Operation: Night's End - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum ( 11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List *Kixeye Forum ( 11/09/15 ) - Powering Up: Fixing Unit Progression ( Official ) - Discussion on vXP Restructure *Kixeye Forum ( 12/14/15 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #03 - Nip and Tuck ( Official ) - Info on Name and Appearance Change Gallery Lead Commando - Event Shop.png|Event Shop Description LeadCommando-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message LeadCommando-EventShopUnlocked.png|Unlocked in Event Shop LeadCommando-LargePic.png|Large Pic Gallery - Historical GameUpdate_12-23-2015.png|Game Update Dec 23, 2015 Name & Appearance Change MarksmanLeader-MainPic.png|Original Name MarksmanLeader-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Original MarksmanLeader-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Original MarksmanLeader-EventShopUnlocked.png|Unlocked in Event Shop Original MarksmanLeader-LargePic.png|Large Pic Original Appearance Video Navigation Category:Special Forces - Infantry Category:Special Forces - Commando Category:Special Event Prize Category:Gear Store Item Category:A to Z